wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
David (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to David (Wii Sports Club). David '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #29 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 5596. Wii Sports In Baseball, David has a skill level of 1135-1317 (the 4th best player) and has a team consisting of Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, and Rin. With enough practice, he can be beaten. He plays in the teams of Miyu, Nick, and the Champion, Sakura. In Tennis, his skill is around 860-880, and he plays with Pierre or Rachel. In Boxing, his skill is okay at about 418-552 points. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, David is average with a skill level 506-510. In Table Tennis, he is a Pro, at around 1166-1170. In Basketball, he is also in Pro Class, at around 1241-1245, and plays with Patrick and Midori. In Cycling, he's the first Pro, coming 50th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, David is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''ダヴィド'' (Davu~ido). * His Korean name is ''훌리오'' (Hullio' / "Julio"). * In Baseball, he is the second-best male Mii and the 29th best CPU overall. * In Cycling, David is the 1st player to come after Midori, but in Basketball, Midori is the 1st player to come after David.' They also both are Pros at Basketball and they both are Expert CPU Miis in Wii Party. * David appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * David '''is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * He has a few similarities with Eduardo and Theo: They have the same skin color, have the same hair color, have the same eye color, the same eyebrow color, are all Expert CPUs in Wii Party, and coincidentally, are all pros in Cycling. ** Another similarity with Eduardo is that yellow is the favorite color for both of them. * David is the only Expert Mii to be on the Baseball Champion's team. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Sitar. * His name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "beloved" or "uncle". * Both he and the Wii Sports Club Mii with the same name are a Pro Class Beginner at one sport. * In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Pierre. * He and Eduardo are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is yellow. Gallery DavidDACotQR.JPG|David's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-1.png|David's Badge (Bronze) Badge-50-4.png|David's Badge (Silver) 57- David's Team.jpg|David's Baseball Team. David sitar.jpeg|Wii Music artwork of David. All Yellow Miis.jpg|David is the top middle right. 2018-02-07 (11).png|David in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (29).png|David in Boxing. 20180210_121402.jpg|David and his teammates Midori and Patrick in Basketball. 20180210_072200.jpg|David in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-03-02 (48).png|David about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (28).png|David in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-28 (40).png|David doubling up with Pierre in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|David with Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, and Andy. 153200432006690942594.jpg|David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of David as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1532213408246415949192.jpg IMG_0504.JPG|David playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0693.JPG|David sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (19).png|David in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (18).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-09-15 (24).png 2018-09-28 (12).png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(230).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(231).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(232).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(233).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(234).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(235).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(236).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(237).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(238).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(239).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(240).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(241).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(242).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(243).jpg|David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(244).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(245).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(246).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(247).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(248).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(249).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(250).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(251).jpg|David with David in Wii Party U. Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (63).png David, Theo, and Rainer participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (39).png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png David in Bowling.JPG 2018-12-28 (13).png David (left) wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png David wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Julie, David and Miyu participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 2515.jpg Castle in Showdown.png Maria, David and Rin In Stop Watchers.png Rin, Rachel and David participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Midori,_Eduardo_and_David_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, David, Sandra and Kentaro participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png James,_David,_Slike_and_Rachel_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png David,_Gabi_and_Sandra_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Cole, David, Martin and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png David, Hayley and Susana participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Alisha, David, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kentaro,_David_and_Sandra_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png David, Pablo, Sakura and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Holly, Eva, David and Theo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Pierre, Keiko, David and Sandra participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eddy, Rachel, David and Silke participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Rin, David and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png David participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Pierre, Eva, David and Rin participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png MarioKart7DavidImage.png David in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(240).jpg Steve, Fritz, David, and Midori in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg Miis reacting to the Banana Split outbreak.jpg 04B4973A-5CF0-4F5D-BDC9-1FADCF38A84D.jpeg Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Pro class beginners Category:Baseball Pros Category:Wii Mii Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Yellow Males Category:Wii Party Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with wrinkles